1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a self charging A.C./D.C. and driving system for electrical vehicles and, more specifically, to a system in which the self charging is done at times when the vehicle is either coasting down hill or is having its brakes applied in order (in each case) to slow its forward motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To date, electrically powered vehicles have required large batteries (liquid acid) which have needed to be plugged in for long periods of time to recharge them.
Therefore, it is felt that a need exists for a regenerative power system for electric vehicles